Ralph Moratz
|birthplace = Berlin, Germany |deathday = |deathplace = Hermiston, Oregon, USA |roles = Background Actor |characters = Mercy Hospital visitor; Bajoran Vedek }} Ralph Moratz was an actor who appeared as a background actor in two Star Trek productions. He first appeared as a Mercy Hospital visitor near the elevator in the feature film in , directed by Leonard Nimoy. http://ralphm1999.wordpress.com/2011/10/03/star-trek-iv , Moratz appeared as a Bajoran Vedek in the second season episode , directed by Cliff Bole. http://ralphm1999.wordpress.com/2013/05/25/deep-space-9 Born in Berlin, Germany, Moratz became a target of harassment when Adolf Hitler's power increased, due to Moratz' Jewish heritage. In 1939, he was able to leave Berlin on a transport to France where he found shelter in a Jewish orphanage in Paris. In 1941, he was able to resettle to New York. He attended Flushing High School and enlisted in the United States Air Force. In November 1953, Moratz joined Central Casting and SEG and in 1955 he became a member of the Screen Actors Guild and of AFTRA in the 1980s. During his acting time, Moratz took a thirty year hiatus where he worked as programmer, analyst, and application manager of payroll and consumer loans at a bank in Los Angeles, California. He returned full time to acting following his retirement. Moratz died on 10 March 2016 at the age of 84 in Hermiston, Oregon. http://www.burnsmortuaryhermiston.com/notices/Ralph-Moratz Acting Moratz started his acting career in the early 1950s and worked as background actor in film productions such as the drama The Robe (1953, with Jean Simmons, Torin Thatcher, Jay Robinson, and Michael Ansara), the romance The Student Prince (1954, with John Hoyt), the romance Sabrina (1954, with Kay E. Kuter), the drama Sign of the Pagan (1954), the drama East of Eden (1955), the drama An Annapolis Story (1955, with William Schallert, Benjie Bancroft, and Don Keefer), the musical romance Daddy Long Legs (1955), the adventure The Purple Mask (1955, with John Hoyt), the drama Not as a Stranger (1955, with Whit Bissell and Gail Bonney), the comedy How to Be Very, Very Popular (1955), the war drama The McConnell Story (1955, with Paul Baxley and Arthur Tovey), and the drama Rebel Without a Cause (1955, with Ian Wolfe and Chuck Hicks). In 1955, he worked as stunt double for actor for his jump into the orchestra in the musical romance Hit the Deck. He also worked as stand-in on the Western television series Black Saddle (1959) and The David Niven Show (1959). Further acting work includes the comedy The Lieutenant Wore Skirts (1956, with Leslie Parrish), the history drama Helen of Troy (1956, with Torin Thatcher), the comedy Our Miss Brooks (1956, with Arthur Tovey), the war drama D-Day the Sixth of June (1956, with Parley Baer), the drama Giant (1956, with Paul Fix), the adventure Around the World in 80 Days (1956), the drama Written on the Wind (1956, with William Schallert and Gail Bonney), the romance Friendly Persuasion (1956, with Peter Mark Richman), the drama Jeanne Eagels (1957, with Theodore Marcuse), the war drama Raintree County (1957, with DeForest Kelley), the romance Sayonara (1957, with Ricardo Montalban and William Meader), the war comedy No Time for Sergeants (1958, with Dick Crockett and Bob Hoy), the war drama Pork Chop Hill (1959, with Barry Atwater, Bert Remsen, and Clarence Williams III), the comedy A Hole in the Head (1959), the drama The Apartment (1960, with Ray Walston), the drama Judgment at Nuremberg (1961, with William Shatner, Bernard Kates, and Rudy Solari), the romance Two for the Seesaw (1962, with Victor Lundin), the romance Irma la Douce (1963, with Grace Lee Whitney), the comedy It's a Mad Mad Mad Mad World (1963, with Madlyn Rhue), and the comedy The Steagle (1971) as well as episodes of Wanted: Dead or Alive (1959-1960), The Rifleman (1960, with Paul Fix and Whit Bissell), Ben Casey, Bonanza, and Zane Grey Theater (1960). Following his "break" from acting, Moratz started again to work in background with the beginning of his retirement in the 1990s. Among his appearances are the action comedy Tango & Cash (1989, with Teri Hatcher), the science fiction thriller Monolith (1993, with Musetta Vander, Mark Phelan, and Boris Lee Krutonog), the comedy The Wacky Adventures of Dr. Boris and Nurse Shirley (1995, with Clive Revill), the drama Panther (1995, with Charles Cooper, Christopher Michael, Joseph Culp, L. Sidney, Manny Perry, and John Snyder), the thriller Heat (1995), the romance Forget Paris (1995, with Tom Wright, Tim Halligan, Judyann Elder, and Clint Howard), the romance The American President (1995), the science fiction blockbuster Independence Day (1996, with Bill Smitrovich, Frank Novak, Leland Orser, Brent Spiner, Pam Blackwell, Mirron E. Willis, Raphael Sbarge, Carlos LaCamara, Tim Kelleher, Jana Marie Hupp, Robert Pine, Derek Webster, Randy Oglesby, Anthony Crivello, Mark Thompson, Frank Welker, Erick Avari, and Tracey Walter), the music drama That Thing You Do! (1996, with Bill Cobbs and Clint Howard), the thriller Albino Alligator (1996, with Spencer Garrett), the thriller L.A. Confidential (1997), the comedy The Wedding Singer (1998, with Ellen Albertini Dow), the thriller Thirteen Days (2000, with Bruce Greenwood and Steven Culp), the fantasy comedy Monkeybone (2001), the science fiction sequel Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003, with Kristanna Loken and Earl Boen), and the crime comedy Nobel Son (2007, with Tracey Walter, Matt Winston, and Carla Stoelting). Besides film work, Moratz appeared in various television series including Alien Nation, Muscle (1995, with Dan Gauthier, Amy Pietz, and Alan Ruck), Leave Tt to Beaver, Picket Fences, Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman, The Bonnie Hunt Show, Dragnet, The Larry Sanders Show, News Radio, Profiler, Sister, Sister, The Pretender, Pacific Blue, Married With Children, Hart to Hart, Good vs Evil, Days of Our Lives, Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction, and Curb Your Enthusiasm (2001-2007, with Paul Dooley, Christopher Darga, Joy Kilpatrick, Jimmie F. Skaggs, and Michael McKean). External links * "In Another Time" – official blog * * Ralph Moratz at YouTube.com Category:Performers Category:Film performers Category:DS9 performers